


Riverside

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matthew returns with dinner Will has gone missing, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places sort of in the middle of ep 5. Instead of killing Hannibal Matthew breaks Will out and they go on the run.

It had been three days in their new home, a small cabin deep in the Florida bayou, when the small amount of food that Matthew had brought with them had ran out. The closest store was a half hour drive just to get there, so he spent most the time day dreaming about his new life with Will. 

Matthew had bought the small cabin for them, had carefully picked out everything they needed and had set it up before he helped Will escape. It had all been a gift for Will, punctuation on his declarations of love. Will had taken it as he hoped, settling into their daily routine with ease. 

Their few shorts days had been filled with heat, finally having the chance to touch and explore each other’s bodies. As long as they were care they shouldn’t be caught, as long as they kept their heads down they could have a good life together. 

When he pulled in the driveway he half expected to see Will on the porch where he normally seated himself, but there was a chance he was still in bed. That thought was enough to make him try and grab all the grocery bags in his hands so that he wouldn’t have to make a second trip. 

As soon as he was in the door he threw them on the table he noticed a broken mug. He called Will’s name through the small cabin, quickly checking to see that he was not in the house. 

The bed was still a mess, the blankets tossed to the side and then left. There was no note, or anything missing from what he could tell, the broken mug now looked sinister. It wasn’t thrown away; it was just sitting there as if Will hadn’t had the time to throw it out.

Fear choked him as firmly as if there was a hand on his throat. There was no note and only a broken cup on the table. It seemed like a message; Will had fled in a hurry. It was his fault. He should have moved Will further, he should have been more careful not to leave a trail. 

Matthew had kept only one gun when they left and he grabbed it now, holding it in his hand as he checked for anyone in the house.

Matthew tried to tell himself not to leap to conclusions but his mind was racing as he ran outside. It took him a few minutes to notice the broken underbrush and he followed the trail. 

He could imagine the chase that must have happened, and the anger at himself only got worse. Matthew was the one who convinced him to escape; he was the one who said he would protect him. He couldn’t lose him again, not when they had just started to get what they wanted. He only hoped that the people who had found them had yet to leave.

The trail was easy to follow, there were branches broken back as if many people had traveled through here, but the soft moss that covered the ground did not hold the footprints. Matthew had no clue what he was up against, or even if there was anything there. 

The part that kept telling him he was being paranoid was almost as big as the part that told him that they were in danger. 

Matthew was glad that the trail was obvious, and in a few places he noticed that bushes had been cut back. 

His gun was held in front of him as he came on the lazy slough that passed through the back of their property. Will may have used the water to hide his trail. 

It was only as he got closer that he saw the body lying on the ground, looking as if he had crumpled there. As Matthew moved closer his heart beat was loud enough that it rang in his ears, he felt no fear for people hunting them, but he felt fear for Will. For not protecting him.

The fishing rod fallen beside him was the first hint that Will was okay; the second was the lazy breaths that he took. There was a cooler just a few feet away. The picture was finally in place; Will had left to fish and had fallen asleep in the warmth of the early spring air. Matthew was both relieved that he was okay and immediately annoyed that Will didn’t bother to leave a note.

His annoyance grew as he looked at Will, his shirt was untucked and there was a stretch of skin showing. His cheeks were pink in the heat and his curls made a halo around his handsome face. Matthew put the gun in the back of his pants, not wanting Will to see it when he woke.

“Will.”

Matthew’s tone was sharper than he meant it to be, and when he saw Will twitch. He didn’t startle awake, instead blinking slowly and giving him a sleepy smile.

“Hey. I guess I feel asleep.”

It wasn’t a question, and Will only looked completely pleased with the thought. Since they had come his nights had been better. There was no nightmares here tearing him awake, not in a place that was unspoiled by murder. 

“You didn’t leave a note.”

Will rolled fully on his back, not even making a move to sit up.

“Didn’t plan on staying out here so long. I caught us dinner.”

He made a vague motion at the cooler.

“What about the cup?”

Will blinked slowly up at him, the edges of sleep still evident on his expression.

“What cup?”

Will still hadn’t bother to sit up, and he looked like some sort of woodland creature, his skin looking warm and inviting.

“The broken one on the table.”

“Oh. I knocked it off the counter when I was taking the instant coffee out of the cupboard. When the cup broke I gave up on the coffee.”

Wills mouth stretched as he yawned.

“I guess I shouldn’t have.” 

Will continued, his words warped by a second yawn.

Matthew sunk to his knees beside Will, the soft moss making his knees damp. He didn’t care about the moisture wetting his pants; he cared only for the feeling of Will’s lips against his own. 

Lazy arms wrapped around him as Will welcomed him down onto the ground.

When they were finished Matthew was going to make a point of having a conversation about Will leaving notes in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for maosqure.tumblr.com 
> 
> "After Matthew helps Will to escape from the psychiatric hospital, Matthew takes him to the cabin he has prepared for them. Matthew leaves Will in the cabin and goes out to get something for them, but when he came back Will isn’t there. Matthew blames himself, until he finally finds Will was napping near the stream."


End file.
